My Lonely Day
by i should know who i am by now
Summary: [[And the ground below grew colder, As they put you down inside..]] He thought he could forget. It just wasn't that easy, though. They were gone, and he was alone... 'J.D.. Help me.' [[But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing...]]


_**My Lonely Day.**_

**Summary** - ((_And the ground below grew colder, As they put you down inside..)) --_ He thought he could **forget**. It just wasn't that _easy,_ though. They were _gone_, and he was **alone**... _'J.D.. Help me.'_ -- ((_A black wind took you away, from sight, And held the darkness over day, that night.. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing..))  
__**Pairing**__**s**_ - J.D.-Perry, Jordan-Perry_(For a while, atleast.)  
__**Status**__ -_ _In Progress  
__**Warnings**__ - _Character Deaths.

Alrighty, my first Scrubs fanfic! So, naturally, beware my horrible OOCness and just plain old stupidity because when I try something new, it sucks. That's the natural order.

The parts in _italic _are JD's fun little fantasies, or his little narration of his life. Okay? Okay.

And, to all my little Newbies out there, I'm a sadistic bastard most of the time, so you might expect a few characters to die/go comatose, how many though I'm not sure of, and hell, I'm not even sure if I'll kill one of them. But trust me, there will be death or major comas.. Take a guess. :) Actually, I guess it depends on my mood. We'll see who dies/goes comatose.

Not to mention, I'm use to using.. erm, anime-like nouns and stuff, though it doesn't make sense what I just said, but that's okay because.. _(Damn me to hell, I just had to say this..)_

One day I'll _get _that hug!

_'Blah bler blah blah I love Perry.' _- THOUGHTS/ JD'S NARRATION  
_I just couldn't help but wonder why my leg was a chicken leg.. - _JD'S FANTASIES/ FANTASIES

Uh, after much decision making, I've decided this will be when Jennifer is born, and is just a tiny, tiny little baby, maybe one month old or so.

* * *

_"I used to be my own protection, but not now.._  
_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow." - __Linkin Park, '__**Valentine's Day.**'  
_**Chapter One:  
**_--My Day Begins._

"If I had known you wanted to get on my nerves, trust me Newbie, I would have gladly agreed to stick my head into the oven when Jordan had threatened to throw me in."

_'Lately, I've noticed that Dr. Cox has been complaining more about Jordan than usual. Naturally, it awoke the __**detective **__side of me...'_

"Jane, you better get that look off your face right now. We have to go see Mr. Piekkola with his liver problem, and if dies I swear to God I will shove my foot so far up your ass that I'd have to get an amputation."

"... But I'd be worth it, right?"

"Oh, Betty Lou, you better run.." Percival 'Perry' Cox snapped, head lowering slightly, his glare extremely dark, and much to J.D.'s dread, he saw Cox's knuckles turning white from holding the medical clipboard so tightly. "Because I swear if I get my hands on you, Spike down there in the morgue will have a new buddy."

_'And not to mention he seemed more.. mean than usual. But I knew he didn't mean any of it, because deep down he really cared about me. Like a son...'_

"Aw, Dr. Cox, don't be so mean."

"Carol, if you don't start moving, this clipboard will be shoved down your throat."

J.D.'s eyes widened slightly, and without another word, he turned and quickly hurried down the hall, the older doctor soon falling into step beside him as they both briskly strode down the hallway, soon turning right, into a patient's room. The man was clearly an Indian - Rosebud Sue to be exact - and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. His black hair was a bit past his shoulders, and he didn't look all that great, but that certainly did not surprise either doctor from what Mr. Piekkola's family had said about him.

"I've got this one, Dr. Cox." JD spoke confidently, gaze shifting to the patient. "Ken, do you like Pie?--" He cracked, cut off before he could make up another joke involving the patient's last name.

"Peggy, if you go there I swear to God--"

"Okay, okay, fine..." J.D. sighed, looking back to the clipboard and skimming through it. "So, you do excessive amounts of drinking.." His eyes traveled fleetingly to the stone-faced Dr. Cox. "And, as said by your family, you are sometimes suicidal. You were drunk for about.." His eyes widened slightly. "It says... Uh.."

"Two weeks." Perry spoke up.

"Yeah." JD cleared his throat, "Two whole weeks.."

"For God's sake, Susan, if you can't handle this than why are you even here?" Dr. Cox sighed, briefly grazing his nose with his thumb - a habit - before shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets. "I mean, really, Mary, I had thought when you got some of your Pink Lilac designer nail polish in your eye that this would be easier to cope with."

"Hey, that was not Pink Lilac.." JD frowned. _'It was Dark Chocolate from my Chocolate Bear..'_

"Dixie..."

"Okay, okay, fine.." JD shook his head slightly. "Mr. Piekkola, we need to get you a new liver because that one is.. Well, if you don't want a liver transplant, you'll..uh.. go to that place.. You'll _expire_ within a month, but the chances that.. with your drinking problem..." He hesitated, suddenly thinking of Dr. Cox's drinking problem.

"God, Laura, if you're going to tear up, then let someone who _doesn't _drink Appletinis do this." Perry sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "With how much you drink there, pretty much everything in you is in pretty bad shape, so even if we _do _manage to get that new liver in ya without killing you, I bet you'd be back within a few weeks for a-nuh-other transplant, and **yes**, while this _is_ a hospital.." One arm lifted and gestured around. "We don't exactly have a whole storage room labeled 'Organs for Drunks', you see. So, whaddya say? Are you ready to die?" Two thumbs came up, and the older doctor grinned slightly.

Mr. Piekkola and J.D.'s eyes widened slightly as they both stared at Perry, who seemed quite annoyed at the moment. Dr. Cox, despite this being the first time ever meeting this man, was in no mood to deal with 'hapless idiots' who'd most likely just screw up the new liver if the patient were to get one, most likely to go buy some more Black Velvet whiskey and get himself wasted, most likely then passing out on the floor, or something that would make the whole transplant worthless and wasting a perfectly good organ for a drunkard.

Dark blue eyes looked from J.D. to Mr. Piekkola, an eyebrow raising as the older doctor noted that they were both staring at him in what may have been surprise. Hell, it wasn't _his_ fault he was in such a bad mood, if they wanted to blame someone they may as well blame Jordan. It was all too obvious to tell that the reason why he was in the current bad mood was because he and Jordan had gotten into a fight, but over what, exactly, no one knew. Not to mention, no one really wished to ask, unless they wanted to face the wrath of Cox.

_'The Wrath of Cox..' _J.D. blinked, forcing on a smile for Mr. Piekkola. _'I should put that in Dr. Acula. He shall be the scary Dr. Alliz Dog, or Doc Xoc.'_

"Mr. Piekkola, do you mind excusing me and my mentor?"

"I'm _not_ your mentor, Brittany."

"Let's not joke around right now, Dr. Cox." J.D. bravely gave his mentor a little push before realizing his mistake and quickly pulling his hand away. J.D. scurried out of the room, watching as his hero walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him before an eyebrow was quirked, dark blue eyes staring menacingly down at the younger doctor. Rather nervously, the Dr. Dorian frowned, worry evident in his eyes and voice.

"Look, Dr. Cox, I've noticed that lately you've been acting more.." J.D. paused, seeming like he was trying to figure out what adjective he should use._ 'Mean? Grumpy?'_

"Like a jerk?"

Both men quickly pivoted on the worn heels of their sneakers, sharp dark blue and dark greenish-blue coloured eyes immediately focusing upon a certain woman who was holding a young boy named Jack, the boy's smile large as he waved to his father. "Daddy's a jerk." Jack seemed to recite, giggling as he said such a thing, causing the brown haired woman known as Jordan Sullivan to smile a little too sweetly as she nodded, agreeing with the boy, locks of her brown hair tumbling slightly onto her face as she nodded, only to be moved back a second later by her slender fingers.

"Oh, my God, if it isn't the Satanic--"

"Per, mind watching your mouth around Jacky here?" Jordan's sweet smile grew a little. "He has a tendency to copy what others say, right Jack?"

"Daddy's the **biggest** jerk." Jack chirped, giggling again, eyes looking hopefully to his father as if wishing to be praised. "Jerk." The smile turned into a grin as he outstretched his arms toward his father, chubby fingers reaching out and then curling once more as the boy wiggled, "Jerk! Daddy's a jerk!" He giggled innocently, unaware of how rude that was.

Thin lips tilting downward, a scowl appeared on the handsome features of Dr. Cox as he reached out and took his son from Jordan, holding the boy up near his chest. Perry looked at his son and shook his head in a disapproving way. "Now, listen here, Jack..." He paused, gaze briefly flickering to Jordan. "Your mother is re-he-heally the most satanic bitch in the world, no wait, in the universe and you and I.. well, we're going to get her one day, you know. It will be the bestest day _everest_.." He paused, seeing Jack smile in hearing one of his favorite words. "When you and I take down that evil harpy and she returns down, down, **down** into Hell where she belongs, right, Jack-o?"

Jack, loving the attention given to him by his father, nodded happily. Jordan, however, seemed to get only a little more pissed off then before. Her eyes narrowed, slim arms crossing against her chest as her glare focused irritably upon her ex-husband. Her lipstick coated lips soon set in a straight line as she stared at the man, her head soon tilting just barely to the right as her frown deepened. Naturally, she didn't approve of any of this as - despite the disbelief - she did have quite the caring, tender, motherly side. Needless to say, the motherly side didn't approve of cursing around her son.

"D.J., take Jack for a moment." Jordan spoke, keeping her voice calm.

"Actually, it's.." J.D. paused as Jack was placed in his arms, a sharp glance sent his way, a silent warning not to let the boy get hurt.

Jordan's all-too-sweet smile came back upon her lips as she gently took hold of Perry's wrist, a rude word being lipped before she practically yanked him over into a empty room where a patient once was. J.D. frowned slightly as he lightly bounced Jack in his arms, watching what happened in the room, wishing he could hear what they were saying. Whatever they were doing, however, didn't seem all that good. A look of rage upon Dr. Cox's face, and Jordan looking like she were almost about ready to scream at the man.

"Daddy's a jerk." Jack cooed, wiggling slightly as he outstretched his hands toward his father. "I want Daddy."

"Not right now, Jacky-poo, they're busy." J.D. murmured, bouncing the boy a little more as his arm grew a little tired. "Daddy will be out in a minute. And, don't say that anymore, okay?"

Jack frowned, lowering his arms in defeat as he looked back to the door, watching in naive curiosity as his father -- not recognizing that his father was clearly yelling -- threw his hands in the air, obviously in some sort of rant. As far as Jack knew, his parents had been acting a little weird, always giving each other _'icky'_ glances _(as his mother so fondly called them)_ and been talking to each other in a mean way, in a voice commonly used when he was scolded for doing something bad, so he naturally assumed both of them had done something bad, not understanding the sudden relationship problems.

"Nancy," Jack chirped, "What're they talkin' about?"

"Stuff.." J.D. stopped bouncing the boy for a moment, looking at him oddly. "Nancy..? Who--"

"I did, _Nancy_, now give me Jack." Perry's gruff voice interrupted through the rest of J.D.'s sentence.

"No, Jack and I are leaving." Jordan spoke, frowning in clear anger at her ex-husband.

"I used to think this was perfect, and wish that it was never ending. But, those days are gone _forever_. It's something I'm not missing." Perry's eyes met Jordan's then, and instantaneously the tension in the air was quite noticeable.

J.D. flinched as he watched the glaring death match happen right before his and Jack's eyes, although the young boy had no idea what was going on, figuring that mommy and daddy were just giving each other _'icky'_ looks again because one of them had done something bad that deserved a good reprimanding. With wide open and questioning eyes, Jack squirmed slightly as he watched his parents seemingly 'staring' at each other, trying to figure out what they had done so unfavorable to be having that bad of _'icky'_ looks.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Per, _sweetie_.." She spat the word 'sweetie' out as if it were poison. "We'll talk more when you come home tonight, alright? Just expect to get yourself a hotel room, or sleep outside the door."

Smiling all-too-sweetly again, she leaned forward, just barely giving the doctor a light peck on the cheek, lips soon by his ear as she whispered something to him before pulling away, glancing at Jack as she smiled once more, holding out her arms, regarding the young boy as she reached out to take him from the able arms of J.D. Once could easily tell she was not in a good mood, because much like Dr. Cox there seemed to be some kind of black, furious, and deadly aura around her that seemed to drive away just about anyone that feared for their lives. "C'mon, Jack, it's time to go. We have to leave your jackass of a father to rot here for a while, okay?"

_J.D. watched in odd fascination as Doug walked up to Jordan, eyes nervously darting from side to side, sweat practically pouring from his forehead as he approached the enraged woman. Gulping, Doug smiled an all too nervous smile as Jordan's attention was immediately upon him, her eyes seeming to turn a intimidating red colour, a clear scowl slipping upon her cherry red lips, but Doug did not look away, his eyes simply widened._

_"Doug! No! Look away, man!" J.D. shouted, shaking his head, eyes focused upon a small dot on the floor._

_"I.. I can't, it's like.. her eyes are keeping me from looking away.. oh, oh god! I'm turning into stone, and my right hand is missing!" Doug shouted, fear filling his voice, Jordan having cleanly bit off his right hand before she let out a sinister cackle..._

"No." Jack spoke, waking J.D. from his daydream. The boy frowned in disapproval at what his mother had said, not really understanding a bit of it or why his mother seemed to suddenly be grumpy, seeing as how she was wearing her_ 'I-may-look-happy-but-I'm-actually-grumpy_' smile. "I wanna stay here with daddy."

"He has to work Jack, now come here, honey." Jordan shook her head slightly, picking up Jack despite his immediate squirming. "It's alright, sweetie, he'll come home for a little while. And, we have to go make sure the babysitter isn't taking anything because she already stole those birth pills.. The tramp."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Jordan! Leave him here!" Perry snapped, obviously irritated already by the sudden show, ignoring the rather large amount of people stopping and staring by now.

"In the hands of **you**?" Jordan snorted, trying to hold the young boy still. "Yeah, right, why don't you just ask me to jump off the top of this building because you told me I could fly."

Scowling, she turned, high heels clicking slightly as she began to walk off, Jack now crying as he continued to squirm and struggling, twisting his little body around as he reached out for his father who simply waved. And, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his father wasn't coming to get him, or why his mother didn't set him down already.

He usually never had his demand to stay with his father for a while at the weird white place daddy worked at denied, but now as he cried, watching his father seem to grow father away until he was blocked from the young boy's line of image by a wall, he started to wonder if his parents did something very awful that made them deserve such a scolding from each other, and now it seemed like he was getting scolded, too, although he didn't do anything.

Sniffling as he glanced ahead, he realized they were almost out of the weird white place. "Bye Daddy!" He called out between sobs as he soon found himself outside where all the cars were. "Bye.."

--------

"Dr. Cox?" J.D.'s worried gaze fell back upon his mentor once more after hearing Jack call out a desperate goodbye to his beloved father. "Is.. everything alright with you and Jordan?"

"..." Perry seemed to make no effort in answering, eyes trained solely upon the spot where his ex-wife and son had turned the corner.

".. You wanna talk about it?" J.D. offered after a hesitant pause, smiling weakly, trying to be helpful.

_'And, as I asked Dr. Cox this, I couldn't help but wonder if, maybe, I might be able to finally prove to him I can be a part of his life, like Ben was..'_

"Newbie," Cox turned his gaze upon the younger doctor finally. "If you don't get the hell away from me, I'm going to take this clipboard and hit you as hard as I can with it."

Letting out a small _'eep'_, J.D. quickly moved back a step or two from the man, though he found himself wanting to stay instead of run, a part of him thinking that Dr. Cox needed him now, but then again when he had thought that the first time, he had gotten the door slammed quite hard on his knee - but, at least he had managed to get inside of his mentor's apartment for the first time, that had been about the only good part..

"Seven.. Eight... Nine..."

Snapping back out of his memories, he looked at Dr. Cox, eyes slightly wide as he took in the sight before him. Cox, standing straight, had both hands upon a clipboard that was raised above him, to the right; he seemed to be counting up to a number, which J.D. quickly figured out he would most likely get whacked with the medical chart when he counted to a certain number. Common sense kicking in, he quickly ducked down as he heard the other male utter "_Ten_" as the clipboard came flying down. Thanks to his quick reflexes, the younger doctor managed to dive down to the floor, but as he looked up, he found Perry staring down at him, clipboard only mere inches from his face.

"Eleven."

With that, the clipboard was dropped upon J.D.'s face, and although it wasn't all that painful, his nose did start hurting as the metal clipboard slid off his face and clattered onto the floor. Frowning slightly, he watched Cox step over him, although the older doctor made it a point to 'lightly' kick him with the front of his shoe. Frown shifting into a small smile, he lifted a hand and waved at the form of his withdrawing mentor. "Bye.." He mumbled, sighing as he closed his eyes, only for a few seconds, before a cold rush of water happened to conveniently fall upon his face.

Instantly sitting up, JD coughed a little and looked up, spotting the figure of the Janitor towering over him with an empty bucket in his hands. The Janitor smiled just slightly as he stared at J.D.,setting the bucket down. Only a second later, he pulled a penny out of his pocket. Leaning down, he waved it in front of J.D.'s face, smile vanishing an annoyed look taking form upon his features.

"Guess what I found stuck in the door.." The Janitor paused, "_Again_."

_'As I looked at the penny that somehow had the initials 'J.D.' carved into it, I knew that it was going to be a bad, bad day..'_

* * *

"Oh, my God, Jordan, you are making this harder than it has to be." 

"Yeah? You always make things much harder then they are, or ever were."

Laying comfortably on the couch, Perry Cox scowled up at his wife, his feet propped upon the back of the couch, head supported by a new fuzzy green pillow Jordan had recently 'wasted' twenty dollars on. Standing straight and tall, Jordan stared down at the form of her ex-husband, slim arms crossed against her chest, black-lined eyes narrowed into a indignant glare, a few strands of her brown hair tumbling over her shoulder in a majestic -- and soon to become bittersweet -- fashion. Her elbow soon came to rest upon the other arm which was stretched across the area below her breasts; her long slender fingers curled into the red fabric of her overly large T-shirt that she was currently wearing for sleeping attire.

Briefly, her brown eyes flickered to the area just to the right which led to a hallway where Jack and Jennifer's room was, as if checking to make sure Jack was not up from a nightmare or something of the sort. Closing her eyes briefly, Jordan let out a frustrated sigh, appearing to be deep in thought as she shook her head lightly, eyes opening and immediately focusing upon Perry who was currently and absentmindedly swishing around the tantalizing Scotch in his glass; however, his mesmerizing dark blue eyes _(and dear God she still could not figure out how they still seemed so charming after so long)_ were focused solely upon her and **only **her.

"You know what your problem is?" Finding her voice, a frown slipped upon the now natural coloured lips of Jordan's. "You just _can't_ face reality, **can** you? When the going gets too tough, poor little Perry just _can't_ handle it, and so poor Perry just goes and hides in his poor little troubled mind with all his alcohol to help him because God **knows** without all that alcohol poor little Perry just might go _nuts_. Why?" She paused, lightly tanned fingers lowering from her face, arm adjusting as she pointed down, right at the middle of her chest.  
"Because he bottles up all his little emotions deep, _deep_ inside of him because poor little Perry doesn't _know_ **what** to do with those feelings because, even though little Perry says he's moved on, he's still stuck way, way back when his drunken daddy would come home and beat the crap out of him. So, right then and there poor Perry just couldn't face that fact and went and hid, not just from his drunken daddy, no, but from reality, too."

Perry's eyes widened just slightly, and he now seemed almost uncomfortable, the swishing of the strong and bitter alcohol having stopped, full attention centered only upon Jordan now. With a tired sigh, Dr. Cox allowed his head to fully drop on the pillow, seeming exhausted. Work had been hard enough, losing a patient and knowing it was fully his fault because he had not gotten to the room quick enough. Not to mention he had to deal with Jordan for a while at the hospital, and now at home? Honest to God, all he wanted to do was rest, maybe have a few drinks. Instead, he was getting his weaknesses shoved right into his face. Not exactly what he'd call relaxing.

"Jordan, for Christ's sake! Let it go!" He said, annoyance heard clearly in his voice. "You want to know what? Right now I honestly don't care! All you've been doing twenty-four/seven is busting _my_ balls for... hm, _gosh_, I guess I actually have no idea what the hell you're so mad at me for. I went to Jack's dance recital and watched as my son officially became the best gosh-darn gay fairy there, but none the less a gay fairy. That was honest to God the last little gay nail in his coffin, you know." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he ranted.  
"And, oh, my God, you even went so _far_ as to practically _rip_ my balls off today, in front of our son, even." Shifting slightly upon the couch, he pushed himself into a slumped sitting position, glass held securely in his right hand. "And now, even, all you do is blah, blah, blah, blah. I _re-he-heally_ don't care, though; I don't think you understand that part of it all."

"Per," Jordan's voice was lowered to a dangerous extent now. "Sometimes I honestly can not understand why I came back to **you**."

"Y'know, Jordan," Forcing a fake smile upon his thin lips, Perry straightened his posture. "You honestly make me sick sometimes, but I love what we're doing here."

"Perry, I honestly cannot stand you right now!" Frustrated, Jordan crossed both her arms, eyes narrowed still. "Actually, I think hate may be too weak of a word for how I feel for you right now."

"I mega-loathe you." Perry's false smile slid right off his lips as he offered the choice of words.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Jordan turned on the heels of her feet, beginning to head to the right to the hallway that led to all the bedrooms. Angry questions flashing past her mind, disappointment flooding through her veins, it all sent an eerie chill down her spine. God, could he not just _try_ to have a serious talk with her for once? Sure, maybe she had gone a little overboard with the rant, but so had he! Not to mention, wasn't he supposed to be the one to not say he hated her?

Damnit, she needed support and not just any support, _**his**_ support! How the hell were they supposed to raise a happy family if all that happened was constant bickering, out of love _or_ hatred? Like when she had tried to stop the fighting all together once, the idea of scarring their kids with_ 'my mommy and daddy that __**always**__ yell and scream at each other, and daddy __**always **__drinks beer and mommy __**never**__ smiles_' wasn't appealing at all.

"Per..?" She stopped, arms uncrossed as one lifted, fingers grabbing onto the side of the corner as she turned her head, her free hand brushing back silken brown hair from her pale face that seemed to glow with the dim lighting, making her appear almost angelic, or like a ghost.

Perry's previously lowered head -- perhaps in what may have been shame, deep thought, or simply exhaustion -- lifted, blank dark blue eyes focusing upon Jordan once more. He found himself suddenly taking in the smallest details about his ex-wife as if it were the last day he could ever see her again, although he clearly knew it wasn't. The way her fingers curled around the corner of the wall, one finger always seeming to be lightly tapping the small section of the wall, how her eyes were slightly drooped - a sign of her exhaustion as well, and how no matter how mad she was at him, there was always that soft glow in her eyes that seemed to make him believe everything would be alright in the end, no matter what.

Choking for a moment on his words, he found the sudden urge to apologize. "Y-yeah..?" Damn him and that small moment of weakness.

"Come to bed soon, okay?" Jordan smiled weakly, suddenly knowing she did not want to sleep alone this night and she could not figure out why. Usually she didn't give all that much of a damn sleeping without him because she knew they'd make up somehow.

Nodding slightly, Perry finished the last of the Scotch in his glass, soon setting it down upon the nearest coffee table. Well, if that wasn't rather uncharacteristic of her, he didn't know what was. But, then again, she had told him once that she was trying to soften up to become a better mother for their kids, a not-so-dead inside mother. Leaning back slightly, he looked back at Jordan who had turned and had started to leave his site completely.

"Hey, Jordan?"

Gaze lifting, brown eyes soon came to look at Perry. "What?"

"I'm.. uh.. I'm.." Scowling slightly at himself, he pushed himself to say it. "I'm sorry, Jordan."

Jordan said nothing at first, and in fact she simply smiled and just nodded. This was a rather pleasant surprise for the woman, however, simply because Perry wasn't one to apologize for their typical fights, but perhaps this one had gone a little too far, but hell, they both knew that regardless of apologies they most likely would move on tomorrow and act as if the fight never happened except in their usual, _'fun'_ fights they might mention one or two things, but that was it. Typically never anything more.  
The apology was almost like a disguised _'I love you' _that didn't seem to be spoken enough. It felt so tender and so god damn affectionate, and oddly enough she found it to be wonderfully fulfilling, almost like she ahd satisfied a craving she never had known about. God, it felt good, and not in a mocking manner, just... good.

"Me too. Night."

With that, the form of his ex-wife disappeared from his view completely, the soft padding of her footsteps upon the hallway floor being the only indication of her still even being remotely near him before a soft creak was heard, and only moments later a soft enchanting click was heard - the door being shut, he recognized it as he stared impassively down at his empty glass, hearing the sudden but soft roar of wind from outside, and he looked up, closing his eyes; images of her briefly flashing across his troubled mind, thoughts feverishly coursing through his head, unsorted and feeling almost hazy, unclear even. Blaming it upon his exhaustion from work, he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.  
Christ.

Why did everything feel like it was suddenly falling apart..?

_'And, the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied..  
__.. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing...'_

----------------------------------------------_**b.L.o.W.i.N.G.**_-----------------------------------

The main inspiration for this story is _**Linkin Park**_'s _'Valentine's Day.'_to which is about the only thing I listened to while revising and working on the story.

Music - _**Linkin Park **_- _'Valentine's Day.'  
__**Egypt Central**_- _You Make Me Sick.'  
__**Die Trying**_ -_Oxygen's Gone._

All that stuff effected the chapter somehow or another... Check 'em out, especially the Linkin Park one.

Yeah, the first chapter. Quite proud with how it turned out, and I apologize immensely for the unbelievable OOC moments between Perry and Jordan and J.D. and especially Jack.  
Hell, I'm not especially great at writing stuff for little toddlers, but yeah, that's how he is in this story. Deal with it.

Also, excuse any spelling mistakes or whatever, my spelling check thing is not wonderful, and no I do not have a Mac or whatever that does all that nifty stuff. My spelling thing is outdated and only checks for repeats and spelling errors. That's it.

Puh-lease review!

- **Perry Cox**.


End file.
